


The Lady of Silver

by thebiggestyamfan



Category: Original Work
Genre: Excessive Use of Fairytale Language, Original Character(s), fairytale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:46:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23200411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebiggestyamfan/pseuds/thebiggestyamfan
Summary: a short fairytale i wrote after a friend of mine bought a sword and we both realized i had silver shoes :)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	The Lady of Silver

Once upon a time, in a land very far away, lived three brothers. The two elder brothers, though handsome, were cruel and vicious. They had no respect for those around them, least of all their other brother. The youngest of the three was the handsomest of all, with a dashing beauty mark just below his right eye, and very clever, as he had read many great books. One day, the eldest brother came home from the town claiming to have a rumor to tell. Once the other two had gathered round, he said, “There is a tale of a magick woman in the woods who is offering a great reward in return for the answer to a question. They call her the Lady of Silver, for she bears a pair of silver shoes upon her feet. I think myself to be very smart, and have decided to go at once into the woods and try my hand at her tricks.” So the eldest brother set off on his merry way, prepared to answer anything the Lady of Silver asked him. 

He wandered in the dark wood for many days until one day, when he came upon a figure cloaked in black, with a pair of telltale silver shoes peeking out from underneath. “You must be the one they speak of, the Lady of Silver. Tell me your question, for I will surely know the answer.” The Lady of Silver nodded, then spoke her question.

“Through happy times and days of strife,  
what is the best possession in life?”

The eldest brother thought for a second, then said, “My riches are the best possession in life, for I can laze about and have power.” The Lady of Silver saw at once that the man was of a lazy heart, with no compassion left inside of it, and set about with his downfall. 

“Since you love to laze about so, I shall turn you into a rock, that you may never have to move again unless in the hands of others.” And quite suddenly, the eldest brother was a rock. 

After a great many days without the eldest brother, the middle brother decided it was a sign that it was his time to go forth to the Lady of Silver. “Goodbye brother, do not worry if I do not return, for I am surely bathing in my own riches.” Then, the middle brother left.

He wandered in the dark wood for a long while until one day, when he came upon a figure cloaked in black, with a pair of telltale silver shoes peeking out from underneath. “You must be the one they speak of, the Lady of Silver. Tell me your question, for I will surely know the answer.” The Lady of Silver nodded, then spoke her question.

“Through happy times and days of strife,  
what is the best possession in life?”

The middle brother thought for a second, then said, “My good looks are the best possession in life, for people listen to me without question.” The Lady of Silver saw at once that the man was of a vain mind, unable to think of anyone but himself, and set about with his downfall.

“Since you love to be so pretty, I shall turn you into a butterfly, that you may be valued only for your beauty and nothing else.” And quite suddenly, the middle brother was a butterfly. 

When a great time had passed, the youngest brother knew he must go at once into the wood and search for his brothers, for they might have been in trouble. With only his wits about him, he set off.

He wandered in the dark wood for a long while until one day, when he came upon a figure cloaked in black, with a pair of telltale silver shoes peeking out from underneath. “You must be the one they speak of, the Lady of Silver. Please, fair lady, you must help, for my brothers came to seek you and have since gone missing.” “Ah yes,” The Lady of Silver said,“I remember your brothers, they were of vain and lazy hearts, and faced the consequences of their actions.” The brother thought for a moment, then said,“Is there any way I might redeem my brothers?” The Lady of Silver shook her head. “You cannot bear the burden that was theirs, for they must learn. But, you may answer my question.” The brother, quite unsure of what to do, agreed.

The Lady of Silver nodded, then spoke her question.

“Through happy times and days of strife,  
what is the best possession in life?”

The youngest brother thought for a second, then said, “My friendship with others and strong mind are the best possession in life, for they allow me to help others in their times of need.” The Lady of Silver saw at once that the youngest brother was good at heart and worthy of her treasure. The Lady of Silver said,”You are the first of all to answer my question that has not been wicked deep down, and as such, you have won my silver shoes. They are magick, and will aid you in any endeavor you come to.” She took the silver slippers off and tried to hand them to him. The youngest brother took the shoes and bowed down before her on one knee. “Oh kind and gracious Lady of Silver, I could not possibly take your magick shoes, for they are yours, and I have no need for them. Please, take them back.” 

The Lady of Silver took the shoes back, then said “Good sir, I cannot leave you without a prize. If you will not take my shoes, then I will offer you this sword that I have no need for. As long as it is for a good and noble reason, it will strike true.” And out of the folds of her cloak, she pulled out a gleaming sword of gold, silver, and black. The youngest brother thanked her profusely, and took the sword. 

From that day forward, the two became great friends, and one was never seen without the other. This is a true story.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed!! it was very fun to write, even if it’s not very long


End file.
